Try Me
by HypernatedRikku
Summary: [[Series of oneshots Rikkucentric]] Rikku's a pixie no more, and she's locked on to her targets. Ready, aim, STRUT!
1. Cloud

**MERLiN'S HOUSE.**

Rikku, who is a pixie-like creature no more, turns up the volume on the stereo. It was her favorite choice of song, Buttons, Pussycat Dolls. She lets her hair down and kisses her reflection on the computer screen. The door opens. She looks back and sees her target. He's covering his ears to try and protect them from the loud ruckus.

Rikku smirks and licks her lips seductively. He blinks at her, hands where they were. She struts on over to him, one hand on her hip, the other lithely swaying back and forth. Her green eyes were not blinking once, as she's very focused on her target. Her bracelet that she bought just earlier that day dropped from her wrist to the floor. She turned her back to him and bent down slowly; her skirt, which was cut much shorter, now had started to rise.

Her target's gaze drooped down but quickly went back up. He was trying hard to hold down his blush. Rikku smirked, her plan was working, or so she thought. She whipped around; she had removed her scarf in the process. She started to walk again, but with more stimulation. One leg moved in front of the other, her thighs rubbing against the other, she had her hands at the rim of her shirt, toying with it slowly, her mouth open slightly.

Her target's eyes opened widely. Soon enough, he was pressed against the door. Rikku placed her arms around his neck. She had to tiptoe for her nose to reach his neck, and when it did, she started to take in his scent. Her mouth was still slightly open and when she looked him in the eye, she winked.

When her lips were about to make contact with his, her CD started skipping. Repeating the same word it was saying, she quickly turned around and cursed, "Oh foofie! I knew I should have just used my iPod!"

Cloud, startled by her sudden move on him, found the doorknob and quietly walked out.

Rikku then turned back to face him, "Cloud…?"


	2. Axel

ATTEMPT**TWO.**

Rikku fancily danced around the marketplace. She didn't know why, she just wanted to. She whizzed around the square several times over. She just couldn't resist. It was like a **drug** to her. Running, how cruel that act of fast-paced leg movement can be to one person. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't that tiny fairy thing that made flirting with hot guys very difficult.

She had jumped around so many times; cracks were beginning to appear on the cold, concrete ground. It was just, pure, sinfully sweet fun. Her giggles had irritated more than a few on-lookers, but she wasn't aware of anything, not even anyone. When she'd bump into a person, she'd giggle and continue to do whatever the crap she was indulged in at the moment. Nothing mattered to her, that is, until _he_ came into view. _He_ walked so smoothly; so seductively, so _erotically_ arousing that Rikku couldn't help but salivate all over herself.

"Whoa! What a hottie! Like, ohmy**gawd**!" She grinned ear to ear and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her actions. They were, but Rikku obviously wasn't that observant. She dropped her skirt to the floor, removed her scarf once again, and disbanded her remaining tiny particles of clothing. She walked with such confidence in herself; she _knew_ her plan would work. No man can resist such a blunt use of women's wiles.

Parents covered their children's eyes, and many women and girls had to pull their men away from the scene with brute force. Once, the determined blonde had gotten close enough, she fell and clung to his left arm, "Oh my." She said with such a fakeness air to her tone, but she wasn't aware of that either, "I've seen to have fallen on you, random hot stranger. And in the process of doing so, my body had unclothed itself."

She smirked and leaned in closer to him. His face was glowing bright red; due to the naked woman and the crowd who's individual lives had stopped just to see the spectacle. "Um, who are you and what _are_ you doing?" Axel, shifted his arm to get her off, but it didn't work.

"Come on, I'm hot, your hot, we're hot, I'm horny, do the math. You get it now?" She giggled and placed a hand on his chest.

Axel, clearly agitated pushed her off his arm, "Let me say this in a way you'll understand. I'm gay."

Rikku looked at him like, what the **bleep**, "Okay..?" She looked his face up to down trying to make out anything he was trying to get at her, "And you're trying to say…?"

Axel sighed, "Look, I'm flattered really, but the thing is, I'm in love with this boy named Roxas, so please, leave me alone." With that said he turned and left, sighing as he did so.

Rikku scrunched her face and called after him, "I don't get it!"


End file.
